1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wagering games, particularly casino wagering games, and more particularly casino wagering games similar to well known wagering games such as Keno and variants of Keno.
2. Background of the Art
Keno is similar to Lotto. It was first introduced in China many years ago. The game was brought to the United States in the mid 1800's by Chinese immigrants who came to work in the mines and on the railroad. It is a very popular game and very easy to play. It is an exciting pastime and, most importantly, it offers the possibility of winning large payouts on relatively small wagers.
Keno is usually played in Casino lounges specifically allocated for the game, but there are so called ‘Keno runners’ who will collect tickets and deliver the winnings if the player wants to play from outside the lounge area. There are many television monitors spread all over the Casino halls to keep players informed of the winning numbers. There is also the video version of Keno. These are video slot-like coin, credit or ticket-in operated machines. It plays using the same principle with similar rules of the regular Keno, but the results occur much faster.
To play Keno, a player selects a minimum of 4 but no more than 10 numbers between 1 and 80. Each selection is called a ‘Spot’, so if 10 numbers are selected, a 10 Spot game is being played. Keno tickets are located at tables throughout the Casino and in the Casino's Keno lounge. The Casino provides a ‘Keno crayon’ for this purpose. A player simply marks a blank Keno ticket (or virtual electronic ticket on a gaming device) with the numbers of the selection. The ticket is presented to the Keno desk (or received by a processor that executes code to effect game play) with the wager and the clerk provides a duplicate ticket (or the processor indicates the selections on the video display). In a few minutes (or in less than a minute on electronic play), twenty numbered Keno balls will be drawn at random from a barrel containing 80 numbered balls (or 20 virtual balls or 20 random numbers are provided by a random number generator associated with and in communication with the processor), and if enough of the selected numbers are drawn, a winning event outcome occurs. The results are displayed on screens (or the video screen), called Keno boards, throughout the Casino.
Minimum bets can be as low as 5 cents, although some Casinos only accept bets of $1 or more. The house's Keno brochures gives information about payoffs and various tickets that can be played. The amount of money won is dependent upon the type of ticket played and the number of ‘spots’ caught. A player may wager on as many tickets as desired. One could win as much as $50,000 on a $1 wager in some Casinos.
The round of a Keno game is called a Keno race. In many Casinos, ‘multi-race’ Keno is featured, where one can play a number of consecutive Keno races at one time. The house advantage on Keno varies according to the Keno game played. It is always around 30% or more. The chance of hitting one number in 80 is 0.25.
Many variants and side bet or bonus games have been developed for play with Keno. Published U.S. Patent Application Document No. 20080070670 (Brunelle) describes a keno game including a set of playable symbols, from which a set of player symbols are selected. A set of winning symbols are selected from a set of potential winning symbols, with the set of potential winning symbols including the set of playable symbols and at least one wild symbol. The wild symbol may match any one of the player symbols, none of the player symbols, or a range of player symbols. The playable symbols are preferably numbers. Payouts preferably follow a pay table having a weighted probability based on the total number of symbols in the set of potential winning symbols.
Published U.S. Patent Application Document No. 20070173312 (Dodge) describes a novel Keno game wherein a player selects up to ten numbers from a field of eighty numbers to be played and these numbers are compared to twenty numbers randomly selected by the game from the same field of numbers in a manner known in the prior art. When the player places one or more conventional bets on the outcome of the game, they now also place one or more side bets as to the number of hits or matches there will be between the player selected numbers and twenty numbers selected by the game computer. The player may place side bets on more than one number of hits or matches to increase their odds of achieving side bet winnings
Published U.S. Patent Application Document No. 20090197664 (Schultz) discloses a keno game having a bonus round. The keno game provides a player with an additional opportunity to win, after the keno balls have been drawn, to add excitement and volatility to the standard keno game. According to one method, the gaming machine receives the player's input, with the player selecting one or more numbers. A keno draw, which includes a plurality of numbers from a keno pool, is then displayed to the player. A bonus round is initiated in response to a trigger event. The bonus round is a random selection of one or more numbers in addition to the numbers previously selected from the keno draw. The numbers selected from the bonus round are displayed to the player. The numbers selected by the player are evaluated again the numbers from the keno draw results as well as the bonus round, and a payout for any winning outcomes are awarded to the player.
Published U.S. Patent Application Document No. 20060178196 (Thomas) describes a method of playing a keno-type wagering game. The method includes conducting the keno-type wagering game at a gaming terminal. The keno-type wagering game has a plurality of game cards and a plurality of symbols. At least some of the plurality of symbols to be used by a player in the wagering game is displayed to the player. A first set of symbols from the plurality of symbols is selected, and applies to all of the plurality of game cards. The method further includes randomly generating a plurality of second sets of symbols from the plurality of symbols. Each of the plurality of second sets includes a first symbol and each of the first symbols of each of the plurality of second sets is displayed simultaneously. In response to at least one of the symbols of the plurality of second sets matching a symbol from the first set, the player receives an award.
Additional variations in the play of casino games, including Keno are desired in the art. All references cited herein are incorporated in their entirety by reference.